Drywall finish coating, or the application of joint compound to taped seams, is tedious when done manually. Drywall joint compound applicator tools are available to ease this task. Examples of such tools are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,146 to Denkins, et al. (Denkins I), issued Jan. 26, 1999 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,925 to Denkins, et al. (Denkins II), issued Mar. 9, 1999, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. The Denkins I tool for applying joint compound has a hollow tubular storage body connected to a compressed air supply and a plunger longitudinally movable within the body. Joint compound fills the body. The compound is introduced into the tubular body through a one-way fill valve ahead of the plunger. Compressed air pushes the plunger forward to move the compound supply out through an applicator tip at a discharge end of the tool. The applicator tip retains any of a variety of attachment tools. A compressed air inlet fixture is at the opposite or air inlet end of the tube. An air compressor supplies pressurized air to the Denkins I storage body through the inlet fixture.
The Denkins II appliance includes a tool for applying joint or drywall compound, such as that shown in Denkins I, along with a joint or drywall compound supply reservoir for holding a supply of compound. A pump moves the compound from the supply reservoir through the hollow tubular storage body of the applicator tool to refill the tool with compound. A compressed air manifold attaches to the supply reservoir and connects to an air compressor. An air line connects to the applicator tool to provide it. Compressed air serves as the motive force to move the compound through the tool body to the applicator tip. The manifold has a number of attachment ports to permit simultaneous attachment of a number of applicator tools.
The air line connecting the applicator tool to the compressed air port on the supply reservoir can be problematic. The worker is tethered to and limited by the large stationary air compressor. This limits the mobility of the worker. The worker may become fatigued or entangled, attempting to move the heavy and cumbersome lines, the reservoir or the air compressor closer to a remote work site. When more than one tool is in use, there is a possibility of the lines becoming entwined or knotted.
The invention relates to a novel joint or drywall compound applicator appliance having a workstation with a reservoir for containing the joint or drywall compound, an air compressor, an applicator tool, a portable compressed air tank to operate the applicator tool, and a carrying strap assembly to attach the tank to a user with the tank connected to the applicator tool. The applicator tool has a cylindrical, tubular body to receive a supply of wall compound. Compressed air from the compressed air tank operates the applicator tool. The applicator tool has a nozzle at a discharge end of the tube and a compressed air fitting at the air inlet end. The portable tank is held by a carrying strap assembly so that the worker can carry the tank and applicator tool from place to place to perform the joint or drywall finishing projects. The worker moves about free of constraints as might otherwise be imposed by dragging around an air supply line connected to air compressor. A novel adaptor of the invention is connected to the workstation and is used in one-stop refilling of the compressed air tank while the applicator tool is being refilled with compound.